Challenge Our Love
by littlemichiru
Summary: Who will win this new challenge going around? Is a challenge more important than your boyfriend?


Hey, everyone. I am so sorry I haven't updated What the Hell in a while. My beta is really busy right now so please be patient with us. I promise I am working on chapter 16 (really slowly since I am busy with editing and getting ready for a trip) so I haven't abandoned the story. As a gesture of good faith, I have a puzzleshipping one-shot for you.

The idea for this one-shot story came to me while my little cousin was challenging me to play a Sing/Dance and You Lose game. As I had to go through 45 minutes of this 'torture' (unable to move or sing) since I wouldn't let myself lose, I was thinking that there was only one way for me to give in. That thought sparkled the idea based on which this story is.

Puzzleshipping (meaning YAOI)!

Enjoy!

A soft breeze moved the purple curtain as it entered the small living room. It gently teased the two occupants of the room whose eyes were mostly fixed on the moving images on the 32-inch TV, occasionally stealing glances on each other. The younger of the two answering by the name Yugi Mutou shivered but didn't move to close the open door. His tri-colored star-shaped hair framed his round baby face creating a rainbow of blond, ebony, and purple as his amethyst eyes took in the complexity of the dance move the singer had just performed. By his side, the second boy, Yami Sennen, slightly smiled seeing the shiver running down Yugi's back. His hair was so similar to the younger boy with the slight differences that he had crimson tips instead of purple and a few extra wild bangs that made his face look sharper. His eyes, crimson eyes that could scare off any demon, were soft as he stole one more glance toward his boyfriend before focusing again on the screen as the song changed once again.

They had been staring at the screen for a good forty minutes, neither of them wanting to give in and lose. Their bodies hurt from not moving for so long and Yami felt the urge to scratch every single part of his body just because he knew he couldn't. He had been so sure of himself when he heard of the challenge, knowing how much Yugi loved to sing and dance. Since they were both known as the Kings of Games, they had taken the challenge to its most difficult level, You Sing/Dance and You Lose 1 Hour Challenge, 1500 songs. Yami had smirked thinking that Yugi wouldn't have been able to resist all those Disney songs. To his great astonishment, Yugi had been exceptionally calm during those songs, even though Yami could swear he saw his little one biting his lower lip when "Not One of Us" came up. Of course that had been a great distraction to the older boy who had to fight hard to resist the urge to kiss his boyfriend.

When Joey told them of this new challenge, Yami had thought it would be so easy to win against any opponent. After all, he was a really collected person. Tristan and Joey had been out as soon as a Backstreet Boys song started playing. Tea had been harder to beat but when one of her favorite Burlesque songs started playing, she started tapping her foot to the rhythm and she was out. Ryou fell for the Disney trap while Malik sang his way through Lady Gaga's "Judas" without a care in the world. 10 minutes into the challenge they lost Bakura to "Heathens" and a minute later Marik joined his friends singing with pride that he was too sexy for his shirt. Yugi and Yami had smiled to each other. Since the very beginning they knew they would be the last ones to stand.

Their friends seemed content to look at them for some minutes but when half an hour rolled and none of the tricolor haired boys showed any signs of breaking, they decided to go grab some food. They were to spend the weekend at the Mutou household since Yugi's grandfather was away to an archaeological conference, and Joey and Tristan had already cleared Yugi's snack supplies. Agreeing that half of them would go grab some pizzas while the others would rent a movie and buy snacks and refreshments, the boys scattered, cheerfully chatting about the challenge they had lost.

Back at the Mutou household, Yami felt confident he would win, until his ears picked a familiar song playing. He groaned and bit his tongue, hard, fighting himself. He could resist. He was the King of Games. He could resist the urge to dance to that ridiculously catchy song. He would resist. He wouldn't…

"…All I really need to understand is when you talk dirty to me…" the singer sang loudly, and Yami's foot tapped once…twice…on the floor.

He had lost. Yugi's soft smirk was enough confirmation the younger boy had seen it. Oh, to hell with it. Since he had already lost, he would go down in style. The older tricolored boy was out of the couch, dancing, in the blink of amethyst eyes. As Yami moved his hips following the rhythm, Yugi couldn't help but watch, the sight of his boyfriend dancing being a thousand times more interesting than the video clip. When the song was switched for another, Yugi actually pouted.

"You lost" he stated the obvious as Yami took in his boyfriend's wide smile that held no mockery. "Honestly, I expected us to keep going until the very last second."

Yami moved closer to the younger boy. "And yet you don't move. You would think after all this time of staying unmoved, you'd jump at the opportunity to stretch and walk around."

"The game isn't over, Yami." Yugi simply replied.

"But I lost. I was the last one, so you won." Yami was confused now.

"Mmm…it depends on how you see it, I guess. Ten more minutes, Yami. It's me against myself. I can't say I've won until the hour is over. Will you keep me company?"

Yami took a seat by his boyfriend, thinking of what Yugi had said. He shouldn't have been surprised by the boy's decision. Yugi had always enjoyed challenges, mostly challenging himself, so of course he would want to take this to the end. His eyes took in the sight of his boyfriend calmly looking at the screen, his body relaxed, a soft smile on his lips. There was no possible way the boy would lose this challenge. Except if…

A smirk was shaped on his lips. "Of course, love." Yami replied, running a hand through his hair, messing with it in the process. "You know… I thought you'd break at that Disney song, but you didn't. You just bit that soft lip of yours and almost made me lose my concentration."

His voice was as even as if he talked about such a mundane topic as the weather, so it took Yugi a second to realize what Yami had said. He stole a glance toward the older boy and smiled, knowing Yami would see it, while a soft blush appeared on his cheeks.

None of the two boys spoke for another minute. "I wanted to kiss you so much at that moment." Yami's voice penetrated the silence, breaking Yugi's concentration.

Even though the words were clearly directed to him, Yami wasn't facing him. His crimson eyes were on the TV screen as if fascinated by the singer's attempt to mimic a butterfly. Yugi wasn't sure what had gotten into his boyfriend, but his words were a sweet reminder of how much he was loved so he let it slide. He knew Yami wasn't a sore loser, at least when it came to him, so he didn't feel bad when he once again focused on the screen, even though his mind wasn't focused on the singers.

Even though Yugi's eyes weren't on his Yami, his mind was. It was easy for him to ignore the tauntingly danceable songs as he replayed in his mind how peaceful he had felt the previous night, lying in bed with the older boy. They had done nothing but laugh and talk until sleep claimed them, but the mere fact they were together until the very first hours of the day had been a blessing for the younger boy. Basking in that feeling was like meditation for the tricolor-haired youth.

Yugi was so absorbed in his thoughts that he was startled and also squealed when he heard Yami talking to him, his lips close to his ear. "You're so unfair, my love. Leaving me alone in this cold world while you're lost in those fantasies of yours." His hot breath made Yugi shiver.

"Y…Yami…" Yugi stuttered. "What…?"

"We're alone, Yugi. Why don't we spend this time in a better way than looking at the screen?"

Yami made that suggestion in such an innocent voice that instantly made Yugi suspicious. The younger boy slightly turned to face his boyfriend. Seeing those crimson orbs sparkle with mischief made him lose his breath as his amethyst eyes widened in realization. Yami had rightfully earned the title as one of the Kings of Games but Yugi had fought hard for his title too, so he could recognize a trap when one was set. It was such a sweet trap, but a trap nevertheless.

"I'm having fun, Yami. We'll be alone later as well." Yugi simply answered, his eyes back on the screen.

He missed Yami's smirk. The older tricolor haired teen knew that his boyfriend wouldn't give in so easily. He knew Yugi would recognize the trap for what it was, but he wouldn't give up so easily. Softly, he planted a gentle kiss on his boyfriend's cheek and pulled away. His crimson eyes focused on the screen too, counting the seconds carefully.

Yugi blinked at Yami's easy retreat. He knew his boyfriend wasn't one to give up at the first difficulty. He waited for a second attempt to happen and wasn't disappointed when exactly sixty seconds later Yami spoke again.

"Yugi, I'm hungry."

"Our friends will be back in a bit." Yugi's curt reply came, knowing too well that there was no chance he would stand up and bring Yami any food. He wouldn't lose that challenge so easily.

"What if I want something they can't bring me?" Yami asked, his voice colored by the smirk on his lips. Before Yugi could ask what that would be, he felt Yami's lips on his white neck. "What if I want to eat you?"

Yugi gasped as Yami's lips traced his neck all the way to his jaw. The older boy took his time placing butterfly kisses on the milk white skin, enjoying the moment. Every kiss made Yugi shiver as his body wished to prove he enjoyed the soft ministrations of the other boy. Still, Yugi refused to admit defeat. Even though his treacherous body was putty beneath Yami's soft lips, his will was still strong.

"Five more minutes." he reminded himself, briefly closing his eyes. "I need to stay strong for five more minutes." Inwardly, he started counting the seconds.

Yami lazily continued on his task. His hand found its way on Yugi's back, slowly running circles there. As the songs changed from fast beats to softer tunes, he sang the ones he knew. His voice was a soft whisper, always close to Yugi's ear. His lips were always close to the boy's soft skin, reminding him he wouldn't be ignored for long.

Yugi's body was tense, as his hands were clawed around the hem of his shirt in an attempt to keep them from wandering. He tried to focus on the lyrics of the songs rather than his unbelievable sexy boyfriend and his closeness but it was all in vain. He couldn't ignore the older boy. His boyfriend was a flame burning everything at his path. And still Yugi didn't want to lose to his own body, his own desires. No, he wouldn't go down that way.

But…inwardly he smiled. He hadn't cared about the challenge from the very beginning. He had just thought it would be fun playing with his friends and when he ended up being the only one standing, he was curious to see if he could go all the way to the end. He didn't really mind losing but he liked challenging and pushing himself. He knew he could stay still for another two minutes, even if refusing Yami was killing him. He could win the challenge. But it wasn't about winning.

Yugi waited. Yami's attempts to seduce him increased as the older boy's lips moved closer to his lips, not quite reaching them yet. Yugi waited some more, hoping luck would grace him with the right choice of a song. As the seconds continued to roll, he saw his chances slipping out of his fingers. Until… yes, that was the right moment.

Yami was ready to admit defeat. Thirty more seconds for the hour to be over. Yugi wouldn't lose. One part of him was proud of his angel's inner strength, but another was saddened and almost hurt that his little one wouldn't indulge him, dancing on the waves of his seduction. A part of him wanted Yugi to give up on this personal victory in order to please him and show him he was more important.

He was ready to pull back when Yugi slightly turned so he could be face to face with him and sang, "Give your all to me /I'll give my all to you/ You're my end and my beginning/ Even when I lose I'm winning/'Cause I give you all of me /And you give me all of you," just before he closed the gap between them and kissed him fully on the lips.

Yami's eyes watered as he kissed back his beautiful boyfriend, pulling him close to him; their kiss conveying all their love. As the music stopped, the last song having been played, the challenge came to an end, but the two boys shared some more kisses before they decided to turn the TV off.

"I guess I've lost." Yugi's soft voice was full of happiness as he snuggled on his boyfriend's chest. Yami chuckled softly. "But I don't feel like I've lost at all, because I have your love."

Yami caught his boyfriend into another kiss with Yugi happily kissing him back. That was how their friends found them when they came back with the food and drinks. When Ryou asked who the winner was, Yugi announced with a wide smile that there was no winner, and when Bakura enquired how that could be, Yami only pulled his boyfriend closer saying he was hungry. At the mention of food, Joey proudly announced he hadn't eaten the pizzas while bringing them home, but if they wouldn't start on eating right at that moment he couldn't guarantee there would be any slices left for them.

"We better start eating then." Yugi announced, laughing, and pulled Yami in the kitchen to help him with the dishes.

As everyone settled into the routine of bringing glasses, plates, and silverware, choosing a movie, or simply chatting and joking, Yugi smiled, knowing he was so lucky to have such good friends and such a wonderful boyfriend.

"Hey! Check this out! There is a new challenge on YouTube!" Marik exclaimed all of the sudden. "Let's meet next weekend to try that one too!"

Yugi shared a look with Yami. They would for sure try that new challenge and any other challenge head on, just for the fun of it, because they were both winners when it came to the greatest challenge of all—love.


End file.
